With increasing development of the computer industries, wireless transmission technologies are widely used for signal transmission. Currently, many wireless transmission specifications such as IrDA, Bluetooth or the like are employed.
In addition, many peripheral devices are applicable to the computer system. Examples of the peripheral devices include wireless mice, wireless earphones, wireless keyboards, and so on. Among these, the wireless mice are the most popular wireless peripheral devices of the computer system.
Although this wireless mouse is convenient because no connecting wire is required, this wireless mouse still has several drawbacks. For example, when the wireless mouse is operated, a corresponding wireless receiver is necessary. In a case that this wireless mouse is used in other places, the user should carry the corresponding wireless receiver at the same time. In other words, if the wireless mouse and the wireless receiver are separately stored, the probability of losing either the wireless mouse or the wireless signal receiver is increased. Under this circumstance, the wireless mouse fails to be normally operated.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a wireless mouse according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.